


Are You Serious

by RoSa_River



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Shrinking, TINY - Freeform, shrinking curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSa_River/pseuds/RoSa_River
Summary: In season 13 Ketch mentions having tortured Rowena for the revival seal so this is a story where Ketch uses some heavy-weight MoL cursed object to ’persuade’ Rowena recharge the thing. Sam to the rescue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a shrinking curse fancition in this fandom but with a different pairing and I thought it was kinda fun idea so here it goes:

Rowena was sitting in the men of letters bunker, flicking idly through the pages of some book she was trying to read. She was bored out of her wits. Sam was with Dean on a routine salt-and-burn but he was suppoused to be back home any second now so she was having hard time to focus on anything expect listening for the door to creack open.  
Her phone started buzzing on the table and she was quick to answer it, seeing it was Sam calling.

’Hello Samuel’ - She said with a clearly pleased tone

’Hi Ro, just letting you know we are heading back now and will be home in a few hours.’ 

’Hmph, I could’ve come with you instead of just waiting here. I’m a real asset you know?’ - Rowena answered playfully

’I’d love to have you here babe but this was just a routine case and I feel better with you there now that Ketch is out for blood’ - Sam stated with a, what Rowena knew, was his worried voice he was trying to mask.

’I am sitting here for this one time but next time I’m coming with you! I can handle that accent with a grenade launcher.’ - She said nonchalantly.

’I know, we’ll deal with him together. It can’t hurt to be careful though, so sit tight, I’ll be there as soon as possible okay’ - Sam reassured her

’Fine Samuel and remember to not dally, I will wait up.’ - She eased the serious tone of their conversation

Sam gave her a light chuckle ’I’d never. See you soon, love you’ 

’Love you too Samuel’ She said before setting the phone back on the table.

She stretched her arms and moved to go sit on a couch from which she could still hear if the door opened. It didn’t take long for her to start feeling drowsy and she decided that taking a nap would help to pass the time. 

After some time she could hear someone decending the metal staircase but she didn’t want to push the sleep away just yet. She knew Sam would come and wake her in any second now. She was however torn from her slumber with a heavy feeling of iron cuffs being locked around her wrist. She shot up instantly, trying to pull herself away from the cuffs but she was pressed against the couch, unable to move. 

Rowena looked up at the person restricting her movement and of course it was Arthur Ketch.

’Bollocks’ she muttered and glared furiously at him

’Now now dear, no need to get nasty. I’ve been looking for you for quite some time you know.’ Ketch said with a stoic grin.

Rowena didn’t say anything so he continued - ’After slaughtering dozens and dozens of witches in order to gain information of your whereabouts, imagine my surprise as I listened into Sam Winchester’s phone call. Not only have you gotten all warm and fuzzy with him but you were also just waiting here for me.’ He ended his monologue and ran his hand through her fiery red curls.

She closed her eyes in disgust before saying coldly - ’Och well, you ain’t gettin’ what you want from me so I’m afraid you wasted a trip.’

This triggered something in Ketch and he threw his hands around her neck and yanked her up forcefully. He chocked her and pushed her violently against a wall. His face was only inches from hers and he was seemingly outraged. 

’Listen you whore, I don’t have time for your games so I suggest for you to be careful how you proceed.’ He hissed at her

’Go to hell’ Rowena was able to choke out

’You should know by now that I always get what I want’ - he said with a low voice and removed his other hand from her throat in order to take something from his pocket.

Ketch mumbled a few words in Latin and lifted a small totem-like statue in front of her face. It started to glow with a bright blue light and suddenly she felt a searing pain all over her body. The room started to spin faster and faster until finally she lost consciousness and fell down on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ketch removed his hand from Rowena's throath after enunciating the words to activate the totem he held in his other hand.  
He observed her with honest scientific interest, curious to see the curse implemented.

Rowena fell to the floor and whimpered in apparent pain. The light radiating from the totem became brighter and the beams of it surrounded her. For a while Ketch couldn't see anything but the bright blue light.

After a few seconds the glow started to dim and fade away. Where Rowena had been lying just a moment ago, Ketch now only saw a pile of clothes on the floor. 

He crouched over and slowly moved the garments aside to reveal the red haired witch. She was approximately the size of a Barbie-doll, lying now naked and curled in on herself in the middle of the clothes she had been wearing. She was unconscious.

'Exquisite' - Ketch muttered to himself as he perceived her current state.

Then he seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he roughly grabbed Rowena in his hand and stood back up. He looked down at her, feeling a surge of satisfaction seeing her so weak and completely at his mercy. 

He hurried out of the bunker with her in his hand. His car was parked nearby. He dug a bag covered in different sigils from the trunk, meant to keep magical items from working. He then indifferently tossed Rowena's tiny body in it and entered the car to drive away. 

\-----------------------------------

After driving for a few hours, Ketch pulled into a yard of a vacant house he had deemed to be sufficient for staying under the radar. He stepped out of the car and nonchalantly snatched the bag, as well as Rowena, from the other seat. She had not yet shown any signs of coming back around, which annoyed him slightly, given that he would very much enjoy to see her squirm.

He entered the house he’d been occupying for the past couple of weeks but before focusing on Rowena, he went to place the totem back in it’s box. He knew better than to get sloppy with magical items especially when there was a witch around.   
After doing this he went to the small room at the back of the house where he usually brought the things he needed to ’have a chat’ with. 

The room was dimly lit, there was a rusty metal table and a chair with iron chains hanging from it’s side. On the other side of the room there were some of his toys he’d use to encourage his guests to cooperate.   
He however had to get creative with Rowena, given that his normal techniques would be unsuitable for this situation.

Ketch wasn’t sure how much of Rowena’s magic would be present in her current condition but he didn’t want to risk it, so he needed to come up with something made out of iron, small enough to fasten around her arms or body at least, to subdue any remaining magic. He opened a cupboard where he stored all the chains and such. He stood there for a moment, scanning through his inventory until he laid his eyes on a string of barbed wire. He knew by a fact that barbed wire is made out of steel, which is basically just carbon and iron. Ketch reasoned that it wouldn’t take pure iron to control Rowena right now so he decided to give it a go. 

He tossed the bag on the table and put on gloves to protect his hands from being cut by the wire. He then opened the bag and turned it upside down, which sent Rowena falling on the cold hard surface. She made an barely audible whimper but was still unconscious. Ketch tied the barbed wire around her wrists tight enough to draw blood. He took another string of the wire and tied it’s other end around her ankle and the other end around a bit loose nail sticking up from the table, to serve as a chain.

Ketch took a minute to admire his handy work. There she was, the mighty Rowena, lying naked and in chains on his table. He could do anything to her, she was about 10 inches tall, maybe less. Her ankle was red around the wire and there were small drops of blood dripping from her wrists. This was going to be fun.

He loudly banged his fist on the table and said with a loud voice - ’I fear it’s time for you to wake up!’ 

The volume must have been quite extreme for Rowena because she immediately shot up into a sitting position on the table. Her hand instinctively shot to reach her head but the movement only tugged against the barbed wire around her wrists, drawing a scream from her. She doubled over and spotted another wire around her leg. She started to scan her surroundings, confused and in apparent panic. 

Ketch figured she had no idea about the situation she was in so he decided to clarify it for her.  
He slammed his palm on the table next to Rowena, who didn’t know what else to do than try desperately to get away from whatever was attacking her. He then yanked roughly from the ”chain” connected to her ankle, sending Rowena to fall flat on her stomach and cry out in pain. Ketch moved his hand to turn her tiny frame on her back. There were tears falling from her eyes and she was scared out of her wits, still not understanding what was going on. Ketch moved his head directly over her and smiled mockingly. This made Rowena’s eyes widen, her whole body started to shake as she took a closer look around her and to what was keeping her on her back. She realised that it was Ketch’s giant hand pressing her against the table. She started to trash violently against his palm, trying to get away but it had no effect.

Ketch’s grin only widened as he saw her so helpless.   
He slid his fingers behind her back and closed almost her whole lower body in his fist. He lifted her shaking body closer to his face and sneered down at her.  
’We are going to have so much fun’


	3. Chapter 3

Usually, Rowena would never allow herself to look scared in the face of danger. Now, she knew that she looked terrifyid, but she was unable to control it. The situation was too surreal, not only was she stripped from her magic by barbed wire, the sharp points of which were digging their way ever deeper under her skin, but she was also diminished in size and could do absolutely nothing to fight Ketch.

He was gripping her tiny frame tightly with his hand and held her in front of his face. She was held only a few feet above the table but it felt like several storeys to her. This made her want to latch on to Ketch’s gigantic fingers wrapped around her but her gut told her to try to get away from his hold. She felt completely helpless and yes, she was scared out of her wits about what Ketch would do to her.

Her thoughts were interupted by Ketch addressing her - ’You ought to think twice about your response on helping me. I’d argue that you are in no position to resist me.’ After saying this he lifted his hand higher and closer to his face in order to hear her answer.

Rowena’s heart was pounding. She knew she couldn’t protect herself from him if she refused to do as he wanted. She knew he was a psychopath with a full control over her. Still, she wouldn’t do what he demanded. Not again. This time he’d have to kill her for good, he would not be able to torture her into compliance.  
She took a shuddering breath and braced herself for whatever was about to come.

\- ’I will never do what you want. You will be hunted down, and this time you’ll go straight to hell.’ 

’You bitch! I will make you suffer in a ways you can’t even imagine! I will tear you apart and you will recharge the spell!’ - Ketch all but yelled at her and squeezed his hand around her body.

Her eyes flew to cover her ears because Ketch’s loud voice felt like it was going to make her eardrums explode. She coughed and tried to squirm against his hand as it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She was sure her ribs would break. Her every nerve was on fire and she was getting lightheaded.

Then suddenly Ketch opened her fist, sending Rowena to fall down on the table. She would have screamed if she’d had the breath for it. The spell cast on her must’ve made her physically more enduring than something her size was suppoused to be, because as she hit the table on her side, she couldn’t feel any bones breaking. Yes, the pain was unbelievable and her vision got blurry but she was alive. She tried to drag her body into a more secure location, but there wasn’t any. She struggled to get to the far-side of the table where the edge was against a wall. She scrambled into a sitting position with her back against the wall and tried to control her breathing and forget the pain all over her body. She was now aware of being naked and drew her knees against her chest, wrapping an arm around her legs protectively. She he tried to cover her breasts with her other hand and the barbed wire around her limbs was digging painfully into her flesh but she couldn’t think about that now.

She looked up and saw Ketch’s huge body towering in front of her.

Rowena tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever was about to come. She kept her eyes fixed on Ketch and attempted to give him her best defiant glare, not that it made much difference to him though.   
Ketch started to move to the other side of the table, where he could reach her better. She told herself again and again to remain calm and just try to live through whatever Ketch will do to her. Sam and Dean were no doubt looking for her already and she just needed to survive until they’ll find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowena didn’t know for how long she’d been trapped there. 

It was hard to keep track of time given that she’d lost consciousness a few times now and was utterly and completely exhausted. She’d stopped focusing on the pain because if she did her nerves would probably explode from all the information they were receiving. 

Ketch was a psychopath and she knew it but his imagination on torture methods still surprised her. She’d been tossed and chocked, cut and slashed, and humiliated by various ways. Rowena knew that atleast some of her ribs, and maybe the ankle where the wire was tied to, were broken. She wasn’t sure about the ankle because the wire had dug its way deep under her skin and every movement hurt like hell even if it wasn’t broken.

She didn’t give him what he wanted, but she had stopped trying to keep up a brave front. She has been screaming and crying out of pain, which only encourages him to work harder. 

It’s night now and usually Ketch sleeps for at least a couple of hours, so she should have some time before more pain shall be inflected on her. Not that she’s able to sleep though. Ketch tied the other end of the barbed wire that is around her ankle to the far side of the table and fastened her arms to the other end of the table, so that if she moved an inch the wire would grain against her ankle and dig even deeper. The whole appendage was weird-coloured but she didn’t have the energy to think about that now. Maybe after a while she just couldn’t fight the exhaustion anymore and would get even a few hours of sleep. 

Just as she was starting to give into the tiredness she heard a door open loudly in the other room. She started to hyperventilate and could feel tears burning in her eyes. 

This could not be happening, Ketch had not been gone that long yet. He should still be sleeping. She heard loud footsteps and then saw the door open on the other side of the room.

She was panicking and couldn’t make out the words Ketch was saying, it didn’t matter, she knew why he was there. She could see his silhouette in the dark room, moving closer to her. She started to trash agains the wire, trying instinctively to get as far from his as possible.

She felt the warm blood on her ankle but she didn’t care right now.  
She saw him coming closer and then he put his fingers on her thigh. She tried to squirm away from his touch but it was no use. 

She started to cry from the frustration of not being able to break her ankle free. 

’....rowena.....’ someone was saying her name

’Rowena!’ Ketch was saying her name? No. She tried to look up at him but couldn’t see much in the dark. She was so tired, her ears were ringing and she could feel her ankle throbbing angrily now. 

The adrenaline rush she must’ve been in due to her panic was fading now and she was able to take in the situation more clear.

’ROWENA’ Now she heard the yelling of her name clearly. It wasn’t Ketch. Her heart started to beat rapidly and she tried to sit up but ended up tugging against the wire around her wrists and fell back down.

’Rowena, don’t move, I’ll get you out of here baby I swear’ 

It was Sam. He had found her and he was saving her from this hell.

’Samuel?’ - she said weakly, still in shock

She felt the wire being stripped from around her wrists and then from around her ankle. She let out a small yelp as the spikes were removed from her flesh.

’Shit, Ro, I’m so sorry’ Sam started to apologize and moved his fingers against her cheeck.

He was huge from her perspective, of course, but it was Sam. She instantly felt safer and she pressed her cheek against his fingers, just to feel him there.

He was still in full rescue mode and pushed down the rage of seeing her this hurt. Rowena needed him and that’s all what matters now. He has to get her out of here. He tore a piece from the hem of his shirt and gently as possible laid it on her, for some kind of cover. 

’We are going home, everything will be fine, ok?’ Sam addressed her and gently moved his finger against her cheek in soothing motions.

Rowena lifted her hand to hold onto his finger, to keep him near her and said weakly - ’aye Samuel’  
Then she couldn’t fight the sleep anymore - Sam would get her out of here.

’I’m so sorry I have to lift you now’ - Sam said, before gathering her lithe form on his hand, as gently as possible. He carefully lifted her against his chest, so that he was sure she was safe. 

His heart was pounding faster than ever and he could feel tears falling from his eyes. He found her, she is right there and alive. They’ll fix whatever Ketch has done to her and he’ll never let anything happen to her again, he swore to himself. He looked down to her on his palm and cautiously started to walk towards the Impala parked outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam walked carefully out of the house and towards the place where he and Dean had parked the Impala.   
He held Rowena securely against his chest and glanced down at her direction every now and then incase she was starting to come back around. He was worried that she would wake up not knowing where she was and get scared. He didn’t want to cause any additional distress to her, knowing how frightened she must have been as Ketch’s prisoner.

Sam saw the Impala but Dean wasn’t here yet. Sam dug his phone from his pocket with his other hand and dialed Dean.

’Heya Sammy did you find her’ - Dean answered the phone almost immediately

’Hi Dean, yeah I’ve got her. It’s bad Dean we need to get her back to the bunker.’ Sam replied and tried to keep his voice steady, even though he was worried to death inside.

’Yeah Sammy I understand. You take baby and get Rowena home. I’ll hotwire a ride for me and go after Ketch. The son of a bitch managed to pull a fast one on me, but I’ll hunt him down I promise.’ - Dean explained and was seemingly annoyed about letting Ketch get away.

’Okay, but Dean, be careful. Call me if you need help and don’t take any stupid risks with him, he is dangerous OK?’ - Sam said. He didn’t feel good about Dean going after Ketch on his own, yet alone angry and on his own. Sam knew anyhow that Rowena needed him now so he couldn’t go with Dean and he knew that it wouldn’t take long for Ketch’s trails to get cold.

’Yea Sammy I’ll be careful. You take care of Rowena and don’t leave her from your sight. Ketch might be stupid enough to try and find her again.’ - Dean said with a serious and concerned voice.

Sam felt his stomach turn into lead just thinking about Ketch hurting Rowena again and he looked down at her and held her against him a bit tighter.

’Ok Dean we’ll be careful.’ Sam said and ended the call.

He then slowly opened the car door and eased himself into a sitting position behind the wheel. He couldn’t drive with just one hand but he didn’t want to let go of her. He settled for gently putting Rowena inside the cheast pocket of his flannel. That way he could keep her close and would feel if she started to wake up. 

He then started the car and tried to drive as smoothly as possible, so that the bouncing movement wouldn’t disturb Rowena’s injuries.

It was going to be about 4 hours drive back to the bunker and on the halfway there Sam suddenly felt Rowena moving slightly against his chest. He immediately pulled over and eased her out of the pocket and back on to his palm.  
He looked down at her with anticipation and concern. He didn’t know how to hold her so that she wouldn’t get scared waking up. He lifted his palms a bit higher so that she could see his face directly but not too close because Sam thought it probably felt really intimidating seeing someone’s giant face sneering down at her. 

Rowena started to wake up. Sam didn’t say anything, he thought it best to let her clear her head for a moment.  
She lifted her hand against her cheek and rubbed her eyes before them and taking in her surroundings. Sam decided that this was a good time to say something so he called her name with a gentle voice.

’Rowena, baby it’s me. Don’t be scared, you are with me in the Impala and we are on the way back home.’ Sam explained and tried to keep his voice steady and calm for her.

’Samuel it is you!’ Rowena exclaimed and instinctively tried to sit up, which was answered with an angry jolt of pain from her ribs. She let out a muffled cry and fell back down on her back. 

’Be careful you are really hurt, try not to move OK’ - Sam said, panic evident in his voice. He gently lowered his other hand next to her and brushed her hair with his thumb. He didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew was that the woman she loved was in pain and he needed to comfort her. More than anything he wanted to wrap his arms around her, hold her and keep her safe. 

Rowena seemed to understand Sam’s gesture and wrapped her arms around his fingers, clutching them with all the strenght she could muster. She started to sob and burried her face against his palm.

They stayed like that for some time until Rowena had stopped crying and said: ’ I was so scared Sam, I was so scared and I wasn’t sure if it was just a dream this time too that you’d found me.’ 

Sam’s heart broke when he thought about her dreaming of him coming for her and then having to realize she was still there with Ketch. 

’I know and I’m so sorry for not being able to get to you sooner, but he will never hurt you again and we’ll be back home soon.’ - Sam answered and kept running his thumb through her hair, tying to comfort her. 

’Thank you for finding me’ - Rowena said with a small voice.

’I will always find you. I love you Rowena.’ - Sam answered.

’I love you too. Giant.’ - She said and smiled up at him.

Sam let out a small laugh. Her strength was incredible, even in this situation she was still able to give him a bit of her trademark sass. 

’Is it ok if I move you closer to my chest’ - Sam asked her, because he didn’t want to accidentally make her feel uncomfortable.

Rowena nodded and Sam moved his hand back against his chest on his heart. He wanted to feel Rowena close to him and this was as close to hugging her he could get at the moment.  
Rowena pressed herself against Sam’s chest and breathed in his scent. For the first time in days she felt safe.


End file.
